Feasted Upon
by JunNoAce
Summary: It's mating season and No Alpha Buck in Izuku's herd is interested in a male omega with tiny antlers and fawn spots that make him look infertile. Izuku Isolated by his own kind takes a walk in the woods to clear his head, unaware of the dangerous predator he is soon to confront. A Wild Hybrid ABO bkdk story.


Izuku, a young White Tailed Deer, is different from the rest of them. He is now well into adolescence and old enough to breed for the new mating season. An exciting time for the herd, for both animal and hybrid alike.

Though there is just one problem. No buck seems to be interested in the only male omega in the herd. Not only did he smell so different from the female omegas and betas, but also since he is male he still grew antlers.

Albeit small pitiful antlers, it was still an eyesore to any buck.

Antlers are meant to be shown as a sign of strength, male deer use them for intimidation, fighting, showing dominance and building a hierarchy within the herd. So it is the last thing an alpha buck wants to see on a potential mate.

So Izuku is even less appealing to them out of all potential mates in the herd. His short, tiny, three point horns, and small build makes so he isn't taken seriously as a buck either. He is neither a buck nor a doe in their eyes.

It doesn't help that his fawn spots are still present despite his age, making him stand out and seem bizarre to everyone in the herd. Some even suspect he may not be fertile.

It was very pitiful. Mating season was the most anticipated time of the year next to spring when everyone is giving birth.

Izuku was just thankful his mother was so supportive. She is more than happy to comfort him when everything overwhelmed him. She may not have the answers but she was always there to lean on and comfort.

But today is different.

Now that mating season is here and Izuku is old enough, her buck, his father, has her occupied to mate again.

"Mother probably won't tend to me anymore, at least maybe not until mating season is over.." He mutters to himself as he sat alone off to the side, away from the main body of the herd.

Izuku sulks to himself silently, a couple of beautiful young female hybrid doe walk past him and snicker under their breath. Knowing he won't be bred by any of the bucks.

Izuku face heats up in humiliation. He quickly turns away.

"Gaaah… I need to clear my head. I.. I don't need mother. I can take care of myself now…. right."

He gets up and decides he will go for a walk into the forest, away from the others judging stares but not far.

The air has gotten chilly now that winter is nearly upon them. He is grateful for the bit of thick fur that kept most of his exposed skin warm.

His fur covered him over his shoulders, and his lower back where his short fluffy tail turned upward and wagged above his bare round bottom. Fur hugged his hips and covered his outer thighs. His little dick, shrunken and covered in his foreskin, hiding from the chill in the air.

Izuku often went for walks with his mother. It was one of their favorite pastimes. They would find their favorite nuts and berries to eat and enjoy the songs of sparrows.

Hoofed toes slowly stepped through the forest as Izuku daydreams. Will he ever have a mate or children? He didn't know. Why was he born so different? Nobody wants him.

His mother cherished him, he knew, but she cannot take care of him forever or else the herd would abandon them both, casting them out. He wants her to stay protected, and in the herd she has a role to play and she must follow it. She loved the herd and her buck too. Izuku knew she did, and he didn't want to drag her down, but most of all it's for their safety. The herd, built up with both hybrid and animal deer, protects them from predators and other dangers.

"I will have a mate someday too, then mother won't have to worry about me anymore! … Eh?"

Izuku after making a self declaration looks from side to side and freezes, worried.

"Where am I?"

His deer like ears shift as he gets on edge. Scared that he may have wandered off too far while lost in thought.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Katsuki, a strong, young Mountain Lion just came of age and has left his mother's side.

He was his mother's first litter and her only kit to her own dismay. She would always remind him how she got stuck with one single brat of a kit and hopes that she will have six in her next litter.

Katsuki proclaims that he wishes to never meet them with a sneer as he finally left to fend for himself.

He met his father shortly after leaving his mother's side. No words were exchanged. The muscular brunette feline was up on a ledge of a rocky fixture in the forest, they gave each other a look of acknowledgement as Katsuki continued on his way.

He figured his dad was a weird guy. He stuck nearby even though Mountain Lion tend to have multiple partners and never stay by each other's side.

Perhaps he was more human than Lion despite never even seeing a human out here.

Katsuki scoffed at the idea even though he couldn't bring himself to hate the thought that his father kept an eye on them this whole time.

He suspects that his future siblings will have the same father as him.

After a several months Katsuki found himself in a new territory. He fought a few other hybrid predators and won. Making this area clear of competition for prey. He was sick of eating rabbits and wanted to get his hands on something bigger.

He hears distant muttering while out hunting for food and he silently crouches down in the shrubs to hide.

It's another hybrid like himself, but this time it's a deer hybrid. Katsuki grins terribly wide as he decides that hybrid prey species is definitely OK for something to put in his menu.

He's never eaten another hybrid, but so long as they aren't another Mountain Lion then it's all fair game in his book.

Right?

He places his large clawed hands onto the cold ground and begins stalking his prey. Eyes trained to not lose those mossy green curls in the forest. Slowly he prowls closer on all fours, his muscular back shifting as his forearms brings him forward without making a single sound.

He freezes as the deer stops suddenly and begins looking around worried.

He wonders if he's been found out. No. His stealth was perfect. He knew this with confidence. His prey must be on edge for a different unknown cause.

This is going to be more difficult now. Not quite close enough to chase yet, it's only a matter of time before he notices something is up. Prey seem to have a sixth sense for when they are being watched. He needs to close the distance fast.

When the deer looks away from his general direction Katsuki moves forward, pushing off the grown with his long legs with a powerful thrust forward, quickly shortening the distance between them.

Izuku looks back over his shoulder. His heart pumps hard as his eyes come into contact with frightening crimson irises that burns him down to his core.

Izuku thinks it's to late and the large predator was upon him, until those eyes put a spell over his entire body causing him to shudder. He feels an overwhelming desire burst and fill him up in his gut.

"Ahhn!" He gasps out a half moan, arching his back as his legs uncontrollably begins to quake.

Katsuki who had his fangs bared ready to pounce halts just before he is in jumping range.

Those large beautiful emerald eyes filled with fear glossed over and it brought a chill down his spine.

His heart was pumping fast. Too fast. His blood rushing through his veins as he felt his fur stand on end on the back of his neck. His thick tail lashes behind him as his rounded black tipped ears turn forward.

What was this feeling?

Katsuki slowly rose from the forest floor, taking his bipedal stance once again.

Izuku watches as the large, strong, hybrid predator in the tall grass rose up high above him. His face feels hot and he gasps hard, panting.

_'What's happening to me?'_ Izuku wondered anxiously as he tries to catch his fleeting breath.

Although a bit delirious, Izuku couldn't help but admire the figure in front of him. A prime example of an Alpha male of any hybrid species. Hard muscles corded up long strong arms and legs. Wide shoulders, lean waist, chiseled chest, and ripped abdomen. Sandy colored fur coated him in a similar fashion to himself, and long hooked claws at his fingertips and padded paw like feet.

Emerald eyes couldn't help but linger at the large cock that hung between strong lean thighs.

It was long and extra thick at the base where it had an unusual texture that looks ribbed, nothing like the Alpha bucks in his herd.

As if the predator senses his eyes on him, the appendage twitches.

Izuku, despite fearing for his life, moans as his legs give out and drops to his knees. Losing any semblance of control over his own body.

He feels his slick escape from him and drip warm down his thighs. Now it's all clear to him.

_'I'm in heat? But I don't have a buck yet! I can't mate without an Alpha.' _

Izuku is scared that he will be devoured while in such a vulnerable state. A doe is said to only go in heat once a buck has claimed her. That's what his mother taught him. What's going on?

Katsuki finds himself salivating at the sight of the frail deer.

Male, but he smells that he is an omega, one who went into heat as soon as their eyes met.

Katsuki could feel his body respond to the omega at that moment, the beginnings of a rut coming on. The sight before him only riling him up even more.

His cock quickly stiffens as he slowly approaches the omega, raising up in interest. Pink head lifting upwards as precum starts to bead at the tip.

The sweet smell of tree sap and mint hits him hard and he feels his head becomes light. His brows knot up as he instinctually shakes his head wildly from the scent. He looks down at him again.

_'Fuck this omega smells so good, and he's just kneeling pretty there waiting for his fate.'_

Izuku's eyes widen and his face deepens an ever darker red, watcheing Katsuki's cock grow larger.

_'Ohh he's responding to my heat!? H- how is that possible?! He's a predator! Will he-?'_

Izuku's own small cock bounces as the thought comes to him. Is this the way he will get his mate? No buck wants him, but this predator hungers for him in what seems to be more ways than one. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. He decides he would much rather be his mate than his meal.

Very much so actually.

Pre drips from is own little cock as he moans for it.

Katsuki hovers over Izuku looking down at the face that no longer showed fear but instead the most erotic look he's ever witnessed. He crouches down to look closer into those eyes that sends shivers down his spine.

"Your mine now little omega. I ain't gonna eat ya, but I am gonna fuck you, and fill you with my kits." Katsuki informs him as he then grabs him by the waist and easily throws him over his shoulder as he stands back up. Izuku cries out is surprise.

Katsuki smirks as he bites the thick flesh of the omegas hip next to his cheek, causing the deer to yelp in surprise. Ass leaking slick and deer tail fluttering in the air with nerve wracking excitement.

Katsuki confidently carries his prize to the cave he's been using recently, groping those supple yet surprisingly muscular thighs on his way over. He lays him down on the makeshift bedding he had inside, made of rabbit furs and soft foliage.

Katsuki looks down at him and is stunned by this creatures beauty.

His spotted fur and freckled skin was gorgeous, soft and warm. His eyes large, glossed over with lust as tears trailed down freckled cheeks. Wide hips and thick thighs complimented his thin figure. Cute nipples accented the small supple looking chest that looks in need of some abuse.

Izuku cries out, blush flushing his cheeks as Katsuki latches his lips to his chest. He brings both of his large warm hands up and begins groping the flesh as he nibbles and suckles him, like a fawn would when searching for milk.

"Th- ah.. there's no milk there." Izuku manages to tell him with a shaky breath.

Katsuki looks up and smirks.

"Not yet little omega. Not till you give me a litter." He then nips and bites at him, swirling his tongue in the most sinful ways that drove Izuku crazy with need. Flicking the hardening nipple with his tongue before sucking again.

He brings a hand down, retracting his claws and presses into Izuku's wet heat, pushing a finger inside.

"Ahn!"

"Your so wet for me. Damn how lucky was I to find you all on your own." Katsuki is reveling in the idea that maybe this deer was placed there, at that moment, just for him.

Katsuki gradually stretches him out to fit three fingers into the smaller hybrid.

Slick helping make it easier to stretch out and the omega opens his legs wider, moaning.

Katsuki grins and begins pumping his fingers in and out of him, watching as his hand becomes drenched with slick.

He bites his lip and begins to ruthlessly move his hand in a up and down motion, loud squelching sounds echo in the cave as he works the omega open. Izuku wails as he cums on his belly and squirts slick all over Katsuki's hand. His body shudders, back arches, and toes curl.

Katsuki hums in approval as he lifts the omegas knees up to his chest, and dives in to taste him.

Izuku gasps out a moan as Katsuki's large, slightly rough tongue laps up his slick and sucks the flesh. Kissing his entrance open mouthed and fangs scraping the surrounding skin. Sloppy and loud, Katsuki hungered and his chin became drenched as he ate. He groans at how delicious he tastes.

Izuku grasps Katsuki's soft hair and grips tight. A high pitched whine escapes him when his legs tense up, the stimulation overwhelming him. Screwing his eyes shut as he squirts again. Katsuki eagerly licks it all up.

He releases his hair as Katsuki sits up. Satisfied looking down at Izuku below him, who is a panting drooling mess.

Izuku opens his eyes and both of their gazes meet again. Their faces flush up as their hearts simultaneously knock against their chests.

Again. It happened again. This feeling of belonging. Like all of their instincts have been wrong their whole lives until they met.

"Fuck, you… you're really meant to be mine aren't you?" Katsuki curses under his breath then roughly manhandles the omega to turn onto his belly.

Izuku easily allows him, propping his ass up and presenting nice for the alpha feline.

Katsuki grips his own cock, wiping pre over the swollen red head with his thumb as he begins pumping slowly. He grips Izuku's ass with his free hand, the claws of his fingertips lightly scraping through soft short fur of those omega hips as he pinches and kneads at the flesh of his bottom.

Izuku whimpers, his fluffy tail fluttering as more slick openly dribbles from his hole.

Katsuki bites his bottom lip and groans at the sight.

He lines himself up and presses his head against the tight puffy rim.

It slowly opens up for him as he gradually made his way into the tight heat. He hisses through his teeth as he presses deeper, slick making entry much easier.

Izuku groans as that thick ribbed cock stretches him out in the best way possible.

He tries to press in as close to the wide base of his cock as possible before he slowly pulls out. The ribbed texture angled in such a way that this is when Izuku felt its effect.

"Haaahhhn!" Izuku wails out a cry as he lost coherent thought. The friction he felt inside him so stimulating as Katsuki steadily pumps in and out of his tight wet heat.

"Fuuuuuck my little omega feels so good. Keep squeezing me like that. Haaaah." he moans right next to Izuku's ear, causing the smaller hybrid to quake and clench around him even harder.

"Fuck! That's right. Just like that." He smirks as he grips Izuku's hips with both hands, loving how he is falling apart beneath him.

As Izuku begins producing more and more slick Katsuki is able to pick up a rhythm. The smacking of skin to skin echos around the cave as his pelvis slaps against Izuku's ass.

Tears stream down Izuku's cheeks as he smiles wide through his moans. Blissed out and happy to finally have a strong alpha who would breed him.

_'Amazing…. So. Good.' _Izuku's thoughts fill with how incredible that thick cock feels inside him.

He cries out blissfully as Katsuki leans in and picks up a brutal pace.

Little omega cock dripping cum all over the furs as it bounces with each thrust. Slick flowed all the way down his thighs, as a large warm chest presses against his back.

Katsuki growls as he begins bearing his fangs at his nape, hovering open mouthed, huffing hard against his skin. He feels his balls tighten as he powerfully thrusts in deep. He presses in hard and holds Izuku flush against him. They both cry out and moan as he cums inside, ribbed texture of his cock erecting out at an angle, locking them together in a notched like fashion.

Izuku screams out in surprise, eyes open wide and brows turned up. He begins wiggling in Katsuki's hold until the blond bites his nape hard with a deep growl.

If the omega tries to escape now he will only hurt himself, Katsuki uses his instincts to prevent that from happening, willing him to submit as he bites his scent gland on the back of his neck.

Their mating has only just begun, he needs them both to be in good condition.

Izuku's throaty moan comes out as he becomes pliant beneath the alpha. His little cock twitches and he cums beneath them.

Katsuki's cock continues to pump Izuku full. His whole body flexing tigh as, his muscles fill with tension with each wave he releases.

Once he finishes he releases his fangs and immediately begins licking the wound he left. Izuku startles by the rough texture again but doesn't try to move away anymore.

With the blood all cleaned up Katsuki starts kissing and licking down his shoulder. He noses his way up to deer like ears and began grooming him. Rough tongue working around the ear and over the thin fur.

Izuku stayed absolutely still. His thick lashes lower as he closes his eyes, the grooming helping calm him and he relaxes in the afterglow.

He felt so incredibly full.

His eyelashes flutter as Katsuki's now obsessive grooming has him licking the inside of his ear. Izuku lets out a small moan, he was not expecting this from the terrifying predator. It felt so nice, only when he was still a fawn the other young fawns and he would play and groom each other. And his mother of course would groom him regularly.

So predators have a soft side too? It was quite a shock, a pleasant surprise.

Katsuki carefully lays them both on their side, not wanting to hurt his omega. They will have sex several more times before they were done to ensure a successful mating season.

After a while Katsuki felt his cock's studs slowly retract and Izuku noticeably relaxed in his hold from the relief.

He slowly pulls his cock out and hovers over Izuku. He lowers and gently pulls the omega's cheeks apart. He sees his seed drip from his gaping entrance.

He smiles, satisfied, then he gets up and leaves the cave. After fucking a deer omega to death he worked up an even bigger appetite and he can't eat his mate obviously. He will have to find another way to sate his hunger. Perhaps find something for the omega as well, he reluctantly notes in his head. Not particularly excited to look for plant based food.

Izuku hears the alpha leave the cave and leans up on his elbow to look around, now that his head is more clear. Though he is still a bit woozy.

It was a relatively spacious cavern, it looked to be tall enough to stand up in and probably a group of ten hybrids could fit in here.

He lays down and rolls onto his back and stretches. He hums to himself in thought as a wide smile lifts to his lips.

He was mated. An alpha actually found him desirable enough to carry his offspring!

Although he is a predator. That's going to be hard to explain, assuming they are successful and have either fawn or kittens.

Izuku stares blankly at the cave ceiling.

Suddenly he bursts out in a fit of giggles, his hips swaying on the furs as he thinks of having his own offspring. Unable to hold back his excitement. He decides he will worry about any issues later, after the season is over.

After about an hour Katsuki comes back to find his new omega on his back, legs up by his head as he desperately fucks himself on his fingers.

"Oh for fucks sake."

He drops the bushels of berries and two dead rabbits on the cave floor and is upon Izuku within seconds.

Izuku gasps as Katsuki presses himself against his rear. Izuku pulls out his fingers and quickly wraps his arms around his thick neck.

"Alpha." He whines.

Katsuki growls, pulling Izuku into his arms and begins grinding against him.

"MINE." His voice reverberates deep in his chest.

Izuku whimpers as he wraps his legs around the alpha's hips and begans gyrating against him, causing the blond to hiss through his teeth with arousal.

Katsuki's cock grinds and probes against Izuku's entrance. They both shift their hips just right and his cock presses in, sinking deep.

Katsuki is already pounding into him with ruthless abandon. Izuku crying out in pleasure as his cock already shoots cum all over his belly from finally being filled.

"Yes! Alpha so good! My alpha, please give me- give me! Fill me up! Ah-!"

Katsuki suddenly brings their lips together. If this stupid fucking omega didn't shut his shitty mouth Katsuki knew he would really fucking loose it.

Izuku's eyes flutter in surprise. His brows bowing upward and eyes shutting as he happily indulges. Their kiss is sloppy and they have no clue what they are doing but it was so full of feelings that Izuku didn't know what to do with.

Their tongues explores their open breathy mouths, Izuku feeling the long sharp fangs of his alpha with his tongue, making him excited. The reminder of how dangerous this whole thing was. The knowledge that the man holding him could just bring these teeth lower by a few inches, down to his jugular to tear his throat out at any moment.

Somehow it was thrilling and it excited him. A part of him knew that this predator wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He won't change his mind and decide to devour him after all. They were meant for each other. He knew they both felt it.

They broke their kiss for air and are both panting heavily.

Katsuki places Izuku's legs onto his shoulders as he tries another angle, adding more power to his thrusts.

Tears stream down Izuku's cheeks as Katsuki finds himself nosing along Izuku's jaw. Inhaling deep through his nose that sweet minty smell. He suddenly shakes his head wildly, it hitting him hard.

"Good fuck you smell delishous. Haaa-"

He opens his mouth wide over the scent gland on the side of his neck and licks it.

Izuku lets out a high pitched moan as his rough tongue rubs over the sensitive skin.

Katsuki isn't going to last much longer, he bites down hard as he does a few more powerful thrusts. When his final thrust presses in, his studs extend out, making his entry feel extra wide.

Izuku cries out as his back arches and body locks up. They both cum simultaneously as Katsuki bites hard on his scent gland and presses in deep. The head of his cock pressing hard against Izuku's insides, filling him up once again.

This time the omega seems to tolerate his studs a lot better. He tenses up but doesn't try to escape at all. This pleases Katsuki.

He releases his teeth and proceeds to groom, cleaning the blood from his new bite. Once done he leans back to look down at his omega.

He's wearing the dumbest most fucked out look. Eyes staring up, open mouthed wobbly grin while panting hard, face flush and covered with sweat.

He lets out a long whiney sigh of content.

Katsuki slaps a hand on top of Izuku's face, effectively hiding it from his sight, but now said omega is rambling on surprised, muffled under his palm. Unable to see that the blond is in fact blushing himself, with his own grin slicing across his face.

Katsuki takes another moment to compose himself.

_'This dumb fucking deer is damn cute with that dumb face, What the fuck?!'_

He finally releases his hand after a moment and looks down at the omega with his usual scowl properly in place, unaware that he is still blushing.

"Dumb deer, what's your name?" Katsuki demands.

Izuku's face changes from confused to a really wide, wobbly, closed mouth smile and his eyes sparkle up at the question.

"Izuku!"

Katsuki's scowl deepens at the cute.

"What's your name Alpha?" He asks timidly, still feeling shy about having a mate despite having his cock inside of him.

"... Katsuki."

Izuku can't stop smiling and Katsuki is quickly falling for it hard.

His studs retract and relief is evident on Izuku's face, though his dumb happy expression stays plastered there.

Katsuki pulls out and checks him over like last time. Izuku's hole is twitches and even more cum pours out of him. He blushes at the sight, his fake ass frown deepens as it fills him with utter pride.

No evidence of injury. Good.

Content, Katsuki gets back up to retrieve their food.

Izuku notices the rabbits, his heart throbs. He looks down at the furs he lay upon. They may not be hybrids but he has always gotten along with other animals who are prey.

"Here."

Izuku's eyes grow wide as several bushels of berries is shoved into his face.

There were several different kinds of berries present some sweet, sour, and some not even edible.

"I have no clue what you like but I know prey like to eat plants and shit…" Katsuki awkwardly looks to the side, not knowing how else to present it to his omega.

Izuku takes them from him happily.

"Thank you." His voice is soft. Katsuki looks at him and is smitten by the omegas face as he looks so happy to get just some stupid berries.

Izuku looks at him and his smile grows wider as a chuckle escapes him.

"Hmph." Katsuki tries to play cool as he moves deeper into the cave and begins skinning his meal.

Izuku observes that he is taking this all surprisingly well. He's usually super on edge and anxious without his mother beside him. This is the first time someone besides his mother made him feel so at ease.

He should be fearful of any predator. Hybrid or not. They are all very dangerous and live off of prey species like himself. That is why he was supposed to stay close to the herd and never stray off by himself.

Somehow fate led him to the only predator that would not only spare him from becoming his meal, but instead mate with him and bring him food!

Izuku plucks a few winter and holly berries and tosses them into his mouth. He hums in pleasure at the flavor of the sweet and sour juices within bursting onto his tongue.

Izuku, feeling those eyes on him, looks over to see Katsuki staring holes into of him.

_'Did I make a dumb face? Ah so embarrassing…'_

Katsuki's usual frown deepens.

_'Erotic…' _

Izuku's face showed bliss when he ate his favorite berries. Katsuki felt pride that he is able to provide to his omega.

They ate in silence. Izuku was able to look past his mates carnivorous nature. It's simply how life works. It's in their nature what they eat. Just the same as how they were drawn to each other.

Katsuki finishes eating all the tasty bits and keeps the fur for more bedding. He cleans up and disposes the rest of it.

While he's out Katsuki does another round in what he decided is now his territory. He takes his claws out, marking the trees with scratches and pissing in leaf piles that have fallen on the forest floor.

No one should dare to enter unless they seek death.

He enters the cave and finds his omega finishing the last bit of berries he brought him. Katsuki promptly plops down beside him on the bedding.

Izuku jump in surprise, but smiles nonetheless. The predator pulls him close and lays them down, closing his eyes to get some rest.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Katsuki was just only a little more than shocked when he woke up in the middle of the night with his cock already hard and his omega sleepily grinding his ass back against him.

The strong smell of sweet mint quickly riling him up as he did what he must.

Katsuki began fucking his omega as he still slept. The next wave of his heat has already begun and he had no time to waste.

It took a while before Izuku came to his senses. He was feeling so good as he slept, his ass stretched full as his alpha pressed into him. Pushing them both over the edge once more.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Their days during Izuku's heat went on like this. Izuku stayed in the cave and would recover between heat waves and save energy. Katsuki would bring him food and even showed him how to drink water from a rabbit skin. Izuku was at first appalled but then became intrigued. He never seen anyone so intelligent. Rumor says humans are very smart and hybrids are somehow related. Perhaps Katsuki was somehow tapping into his more human nature more than anyone else in the wild.

It made Izuku curious about the world.

By the tenth day Izuku's first heat seem to have ended.

Heats can go on until an omega becomes successfully pregnant.

Katsuki smells how Izuku's scent changes. It's still minty, but the underlying tree sap smell has transformed into a more honeydew sweetness. Just by the smell he feels like he can taste it.

Izuku was still asleep and it was time to go. Katsuki gets up and leaves the cave without a word.

He has been aggressively marking this territory. Izuku and his herd should be safe at least if they stay in this area.

Katsuki makes his final rounds of this area before moving on, deeper into his territory he has claimed. He needs to check the whole entire parameter and make sure he establishes areas he hasn't been able to pay as much attention to this past week and a half.

Izuku wakes feeling the most rested and clear headed he has felt in days. He looks around and sees that Katsuki has already left the cave. At first he thinks it was to get them food but then he spots new bristles of berries already sitting beside the cave entrance.

Izuku had a feeling in his gut, he wasn't coming back.

He took his time leaving his bed of rabbit furs. Not quite feeling energetic without the warm body of his alpha beside him.

He eats his berries silently as tears stream down his cheeks.

This was normal though. Perhaps this is how alpha Mountain Lions are. Solitary outside of mating.

Heck, even the buck within the herd don't stay beside one doe. Each buck mates with multiple doe in a single season. Each acquiring a harem of sorts.

Still, Izuku felt suddenly lonely. It's a foreign concept outside of a relationship between mother and fawn.

Izuku's hand slides over his abdomen. A soft smile spreads across his face. A part of his alpha is still here.

With his heat gone he figured he should head back to the safety of the herd. Hopefully he will still be welcome, with the smell of a predator on him.

After some wondering Izuku finally manages to find an area familiar to him. He realizes he wasn't terribly far from the path he and his mother would often walk together. He must've strayed the usual path while deep in thought that day.

Who knew fate was just around the corner waiting for him.

He takes the path back toward the herd and hesitates. He wonders if his mother completed her own heat yet. Should he return to their old shared nest. He needs to make his own now.

After thinking it over he decides to see if his mother returned to her nest.

He is close enough that he is in view of a few others. He is clearly a sight to behold. They probably all thought he was dead.

He wonders if their shocked stares mean they in fact do smell the predator's scent on him. Or the fact that he is pregnant.

He nears his mother's nest and sees she is sleeping. Curled up until she hears him approaching. She sits up quickly, eyes wide with worry, her ears perked up and alert.

It's clear that the sleep she has been getting was minimal. It pains Izuku's heart. Did she worry over him?

She is small in stature. Beautiful tan fur covered her wide hips and small waist. Her small shoulders held up large full breasts.

Her ears dipped down to her head as she took in his appearance and scent.

"Izuku! Your back!"

Izuku quickly kneels down beside her. Not wanting to make her get out of her nest. She still needed more rest.

"Yes mother. No need to worry I'm okay." He said, trying his best to reassure her.

She looks him over, studying his appearance and taking in his scent.

He knows he can't hide it. It's clear as day.

She looks into Izuku's eyes and knows clearly that there is no despair hidden there. There is something there but one thing she does know she sees-

Is joy.

So after coming to that conclusion she disregards the bites on his neck and the smell of an alpha predator to say one thing.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

Izuku's cheeks flush as a smile stretches across his face.

"Thanks mom." Tears fill his eyes as relief overcame him. He has his mother's support, and that's all he cared about. The rest of the herd can think all they want, he didn't care.

Izuku encourages his mother to rest some more. She reluctantly accepts and he begins the task to make his own nest. He chose a spot not far from his mother but still has some privacy. He may be having not only fawns but possibly kittens. He doesn't want to risk any confrontation with the herd if he is to have kittens around.

He manages to make his nest between two large trees with branches, leaves, and twigs from the fir pine tree's with the softest needles.

The non hybrids don't make nests, since their fawns can walk and see immediately after birth. But hybrid fawn are vulnerable, likely one of the cons of being relative to the humans. A nest in a safe place is needed until hybrid fawn are old enough to run on their own and stay safe.

His nest looks like a small fort with a roof of pine and leaves to protect from the winter snows and spring rains.

He settles himself inside and decides to get some rest for the day.

The next morning Izuku is woken by his mother calling his name.

"Izuku. Izuku my sweet wake up."

His eyes flutter and he crawls out of his nest sleepily. He sits on his feet in a kneeling position as he wipes the sleep from his eyes and yawns.

"Mother?" He looks up and she is standing before him. Neither of them are showing bumps on their bellies yet but Izuku can smell his mother's scent has changed.

"Let's get something to eat together." She suggests with a warm smile. Her long green tresses delicately fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward to look at him closer.

He smiles up at her. "Okay."

She offers him her hand and he takes it as he stands up straight.

She was indeed a petite woman, even for an omega. Izuku stood about six inches taller than her despite being short for a typical hybrid male.

They held hands as they walk along their usual path, enjoying the rustling of the leaves that still desperately clung to the trees.

Izuku felt a little nervous. They haven't talked yet. She may be wanting some answers.

"You don't need to tell me what happened to you while you were away."

Izuku raises his eyebrows in surprise and looks down at her. She keeps her eyes forward as they walked and he saw a soft smile on her face.

"I don't know what kind of alpha you encountered but if your happy and safe that's what matters to me."

Izuku smiles as he grips her hand.

"Thank you…" he replies.

They stay silent for a while and don't say anything until they find and begin picking some berries.

Their backs are to each other as they inspect their own bushes and snack on bright red berries.

"I- might have kittens… my alpha was a Mountain Lion hybrid."

Inko freezes. She takes in the information and slowly begins picking her fruit again.

"Did he hurt you?" She asks quietly.

Izuku slowly smiles. "No, at least not with the intent to. Some was I think normal for them during mating. He was… surprisingly gentle actually."

Inko eats another handful before she turns around and looks at him.

Izuku hearing her turns to face her. She is looking at the bites on his neck. There are several, some already healed but a few fresh from probably just a couple days ago.

As izuku got used to the mating he was less and less resistant to the locking. His alpha must have realized and his bites became more shallow.

She wants to be mad but his hopeful look on his face defeats her. Her pout slides into another smile as she sighs in defeat.

"Well I sure hope you have fawn. No one around here knows how to raise kittens!"

Izuku laughs abruptly.

"Haha! I guess I'll just have to improvise then!"

She smiles up and cups his cheeks into her hands.

"I will do all I can to help. You may be all grown up now but your still my baby."

They press foreheads and Izuku chuckles.

"Thanks mother."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

A couple months later and the snow has already fallen. It's a lot windier and Izuku is definitely glad that his fur has grown thicker with the changing season. Food has been hard to find and the non hybrid doe have gone. Left to areas where they can find more food.

Hybrid dont have the luxury to leave their nests for to long, so they cannot travel far.

Izuku and his mother are running low on berries and leaves they picked and will have to resort to eating grass from below the snow if they go to many days without food.

That is until one day izuku finds a rabbit fur holding a bunch of acorns a few feet in front of his nest one morning.

His mother approaches him and looks in awe. As Izuku heart pounds.

He was here!

He looks up to his mother with the widest smile she has ever seen since he was still a fawn.

They ate together. Izuku insisted on sharing with her.

She found it interesting and incredible that this allusive alpha was leaving food and providing for Izuku.

Izuku put the rabbit fur in his nest for extra warmth.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Another two months go by, the frigid winds have calmed and their bellies have grown full. Izuku also noticed his chest has gone softer, swelling up and his nipples more sensitive. It was rather embarrassing but his mother reassured him his body was going through changes natural for a first time mother.

Mother.

The thought was still so foriegn to him, it didn't feel real. Even with this belly so large, it was strange to see it as more than just a dream.

He still receives gifts from Katsuki. About once a week he will receive another rabbit fur with either berries or nuts.

It warmed Izuku's heart that his alpha was still looking after him, even from afar. The other hybrid doe in the herd have noticed and act as if he is below them still, but he sees the jealousy in their eyes.

No buck would ever go so far for one of his doe.

Granted the bucks have their hands full managing the hierarchy with competition and keeping the herd safe.

Honestly it's a miracle they haven't spotted Katsuki at all when he leaves Izuku his gifts. He wonders how he does it.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Finally two months pass and spring is here. Inko had given birth the week prior. Two fawn who look a lot like Izuku. Both female. Izuku has been visiting his mother's nest every day to see them.

Itsuko and Itsumi.

He took advice as he watches his mother feed them. His breasts had grown, not as large as his mothers but they were full and already producing milk.

So now the time has come. He is crouching in his nest with his legs spread apart and doing his best to use the contractions to push the first newborn out. The pain of the contractions were insane, he was sweating and groaning but he refuses to lose his focus.

Finally the first one came and he could feel a moment of relief. He scoops the first baby up in to his arms, quickly wrapping a rabbit fur around them for extra warmth.

It was a blonde baby girl. The most beautiful thing Izuku ever laid eyes on. His eyes are full of tears as a joyful laugh escapes his throat.

Before he has the chance to look at her in more detail his next contraction hits him hard.

While holding his daughter in one arm he begins pushing again.

This one is a lot more stubborn he thinks as several minutes pass. He shouts as he attempts to push out with the next contraction.

When he feels the baby's head finally push through gravity does the rest. He is quick to scoop them up into his other arm.

He looks down at them both, tears streaming down his cheeks with a huge smile on his face.

In his left arm is his daughter, blonde hair, ears and short tail folded close to her body. She has white spots decorating her fur, but it's clear she is a fawn.

In his right is a son. A blond, with ears folded too but he has black spots, and his unusual antenna like tail gave Izuku the answer he needed.

His son was a Mountain Lion.

Different than his sisters singsong cry, his was more like a chirping.

They were perfect.

Izuku bit off the umbilical cords and laid back with them. Wrapping his son in a fur and began his first attempt to feed them both.

Izuku, after learning from his mother, held them both close to his chest with their feet pointing outwards.

Their eyes were still closed as they cried with flushed skin. They begin searching for his chest with open mouths. Heads swiveling left and right, trying too find a nipple. They both latched on easily once they found them.

"Ah! Oh geez. Hehe." He looks down at them lovingly as he got used to their eager mouths.

Blush filling his cheeks as he watched them feed. A euphoric feeling wraps around him as he stayed like that with them, until they filled their bellies and fell asleep.

He cleaned them up and cleared out his nest from the birth and just lined it with extra furs from Katsuki.

As grateful as Izuku is that Katsuki left him gifts, he wanted to see him again. Even if it was just for a little while...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Maybe Katsuki would like to meet his Daughter Kazuko, or his son Atsuki who, after two weeks looks a lot more like him. They both opened their eyes to reveal Kazuko has emerald eyes while Atsuki has crimson.

Izuku doesn't need to hold his babies anymore to feed them. Now they are crawling and they find their own way around in the nest, even crawling over his body to latch onto his chest as he sleeps.

Thanks to their father leaving generous amounts of berries and nuts, Izuku has been producing a healthy amount of milk for them.

Izuku's nipples has become puffy and swollen from the abuse so he usually doesn't stay asleep for long when they start. He will shift his body as needed to make his chest more easily accessible.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Two months old and they are walking, not very well but they are stretching their legs outside of the nest and playing together in the field.

It's a sight honestly. Atsuki has baby fangs now and his claws don't retract but somehow he knows to be careful and not hurt his sister when he play bites and grapples her. Kazuko giggles the whole time, her blonde curls bouncing as Izuku watches.

An eerie feeling drapes over him as if they are being watched by something very dangerous. He gets up from where he is sitting to get them.

Before he gets the chance to get to where they were playing in the grass a non-hybird Mountain Lion is running from the treeline straight to Kazumi, who sat with her back facing the wild predator. Giggling obliviously.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screams as he makes to run fearing he wont be fast enough to protect his daughter.

Suddenly the wildcat was tackled onto its side and grappled in the tall grass.

Deep throaty growls and roars were heard and the wildcat ran away in a mad dash.

Kazuko and Atsuki look up as their savior stands up, his strong, muscular back facing them. Blond hair and long thick tail flicking with irritation behind him.

Atsuki's eyes sparkle in amazement and Kazuko giggles falling onto her brother.

Other deer hybrid witnessed the scene and are standing back at a distance fearful of what had taken place. Izuku runs in.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki's heart skips a beat as he hears the nickname. He turns around to see his omega running towards him. His heart pounds hard but he's ready to scoop him into his arms.

Until he's ignored and Izuku instead drops to he knees and looks over the children.

"Kacchan! Aacchan! Thank goodness you're safe!"

He pulls them into a tight hug as tears stream down his cheeks. His face flustered red as he sobs.

Katsuki feels both pride for doing the job of protecting his offspring but also overwhelmingly jealousy when he realizes that he is NOT Kacchan.

His face starts burning up in embarrassment at the realization.

"Katsuki…"

Izuku stands up holding both children on each hip. They both hug close to Izuku and are looking at him with big curious eyes. He feels slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Thank you so much for protecting them. I promise it won't happen again!" Izuku says frantically.

Inko is watching from the back with Izuku's new siblings in awe as the hybrid predator faces him and awkwardly nods with a pout.

"I'm their sire… it's in my best interest they stay safe."

Izuku smiles wide up at him and Katsuki is ensnared by his beauty once again. He takes the opportunity to look at Izuku from head to toe. Freckled cheeks flush, hips wide, swollen chest, healthy weight. He looks absolutely delicious, he wanted to eat him up and make him his again.

Izuku steps closer to him and Katsuki tenses up as he introduces him to the young.

"The oldest is Kazuko she is female fawn, and the youngest is Atsuki, male kitten. Kazuko, Atsuki, this is your father."

They weren't speaking yet but they seemed to understand because they both started a fit of giggles with sparkling eyes.

Izuku smiled. He was just as happy as they were, he would often dream to be able to see Katsuki again, and here he is.

Katsuki frowned but his face grew more red. They were all really fucking cute. He didn't think he could handle this much longer.

But before he could escape Inko approaches.

"You must be their mysterious father I've heard about."

Katsuki looks her over. A more mature doe hybrid, probably about his mothers age. So this was probably…

"I'm Izuku's mother. My name is Inko. Th- thank you for looking over Izuku and the children. It's hard to help when I have little ones of my own to look after."

Katsuki looks down at two slightly more experienced walking fawn hybrid who resemble Izuku with their curly green hair and large emerald eyes. They seemed to be more intimidated by him as they clutched to their mothers legs but still had curiosity in their eyes.

He nods to the older woman in understanding.

"Katsuki." He says simply, introducing himself. Not very social and not wanting to say too much and scare them. He sees how the rest of the herd is looking at him. He's probably over extended his welcome already.

He looks to Izuku and somehow his omega seems to understand. His smile becomes a bit more sad and it does something to Katsuki's heart that makes him not want to walk away.

But he has a job to do. That one Lion showed him that there was an opening in his territory and that is unacceptable.

Izuku shouldn't have to worry about predators, that's his job as his alpha. Izuku needs to put all his energy into raising their young.

Katsuki's eyes linger on Izuku as he backs away until he turns around completely and runs into the forest. Disappearing from their sights.

Izuku sighs. Disappointed to see him go.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It's not for another couple months he sees Katsuki again. Over time he kept leaving food for him, but now that the little ones are craving more than just milk he left even more nuts and berries than usual, and even a rabbit for Atsuki every day.

Atsuki sees a rabbit one day running around, he tries to catch it but fails miserably. This is when Katsuki approaches the herd again.

Izuku realizes Katsuki must try to be close by during the times they are most active outside of his nest. Keeping a close eye on them.

Katsuki approaches Atsuki who at first is very shocked to see him but then puts on a brave face.

The toddler stands tall and hardens his face, trying to look tough for his father. Looking a little to much like a miniature version of Katsuki.

Kazuko giggles and attempts to run over too but Izuku grabs her before she does.

"Sorry sweetheart but they are having a Lions only lesson right now."

She pouts in his lap but then giggles when she decides suckling some milk from him will suffice as she waits for her brother. She gets comfortable and latches onto him, sucking generously from his chest.

He blushes, chuckling as he strokes her golden curls. He then observes Katsuki giving their son some hunting advice. He can't hear them, but it's clear Atsuki is paying very close attention. All serious face. He can barely talk but he's already looking like a little man.

After about two hours Atsuki successfully catches a rabbit with his fathers guidance. Izuku is both shocked and impressed.

Katsuki leaves after that, he looks at Izuku before he leaves. Their eyes meet and Izuku feel's shivers go down his back. He smiles at him and waves goodbye, blushing.

After that Katsuki doesn't leave rabbit for them anymore. Atsuki began hunting his own easily and would bring the pelts home to their nest. Even gifting them to his grandma and aunts Itzumi and Itzuko.

He tries gifting to other fawn in the herd but they all rejected him. He was so upset and silently cried on his way back to their nest.

Izuku held him close that night. Told him that not everyone in the herd understood how he and his father lived and not to blame them for it.

Atsuki's eyes fill with tears as he snuggles closer and latches onto Izuku for milk. He had already eaten meat that day, but it seems milk was more for comfort now.

Both of them mainly came for milk only when they were upset or when they wanted him to pamper and spoil them.

Izuku didn't mind. They were growing almost too fast. He wanted to spoil them as long as they would allow him to.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Fall was coming close now. It was late July and in the middle of the night Izuku awoke to an extra body in his nest hovering over him.

Izuku jumps, frightened, but realizes its Katsuki, he was nosing Izuku's scent gland on his neck and his hard cock was poking his ass cheek.

"Ah! Ka.. Katsuki?!"

Katsuki sniffs in deep and growls.

"Your scent… it changed."

A little bit of slick leaks from him just as Izuku literally kicks Katsuki out of the nest. Katsuki was on his back, out of the nest, before he even realised it. Izuku's hoof like feet hurt like a bitch!

He looks up to see Izuku's face flush a deep red and expression obviously upset. Both Atsuki and Kazuko beside him wiping their eyes as they sleepily wake up, not realizing what's going on.

"It's too early for that! Not until after they are a little bigger!"

Katsuki's whole face flushes a deep red in embarrassment. He quickly stands up and shakes his head wildly, the effect of Izuku's minty scent still making him cloudy headed.

"Shit OKAY! Fine… I will wait for your next one then… PREPARE YOURSELF!"

He then stomps off, tail lashing behind him.

"Mama… why was father here?" Atsuki asks.

"He wanted some of mama's milk too?" Kazuko giggles at her own joke. She knew grownups don't drink milk.

"Ha? Ah umm.. He wanted to make more babies like you two. But we need to wait until you grow up a little bit bigger."

They both look up at him in amazement. With an 'o' shape to their mouths as if they knew what he meant.

"Mama can I have some milk? I'm sleepy." Kazuko asks.

"Me too." Atsuki adds.

Izuku sighs with a smile. "Okay come're snuggle close."

They both do, suckling softly, both drinking for a short while until they fall asleep.

Izuku chuckles as they pass out and drool all over him, falling into a deep sleep.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The leaves were changing and so have all the young fawns from the year. None of the young in the herd drink from their mothers anymore and are growing into adolescence. This past growth period was the fastest and Izuku could hardly believe it. Both were now to big to share the nest any longer and they slept outside.

Kazuko is almost as tall as he is now. She has grown her hair long and freckles peppered all over her cheeks and skin. She presented as Omega and is arguably the most beautiful young doe in the herd. She kept her spots like Izuku but she had an appeal to her that the young new bucks seem very interested in.

Atsuki who presented as an Alpha was now just barely taller than Izuku. He found it kinda embarrassing. Since he looks like a younger, less experienced version of Katsuki, Izuku would find himself wishing he was there as he stares at him. The now young lion intimidates any potential mate his sister may get, to her own dismay.

Izuku chuckles as Kazuko smacks her brother's head and screams at him for scaring off the very handsome looking young buck hybrid who already had four point antlers.

It wasn't long after that when Katsuki showed himself. He approaches the herd walking from the treeline.

The others have grown used to having Atsuki around so even if they don't understand it, they have come to accept the circumstances so long as no one gets hurt.

Izuku thinks his mother is probably a big help on that part, as well as his father who is very high up in the hierarchy of the herd.

Kazuko and Atsuki see their father approach and their eyes light up.

"It's father!" Kazuko exclaims.

Atsuki smerks and they both run over to meet him.

Katsuki keeps a hard face as they approach. He looks them over.

Still pretty small but big enough he thinks.

He spots Izuku sitting in the shade and his flush cheeks and longing eyes says it all.

It's time.

He looks back to the young ones who are staring up at him expectantly. He decides he better give them a lesson.

"Kazuko, don't settle for any damn buck. There're a lot of those fuckers here and you better pick the best one to sire your fawn."

She blushes and nods. "Yes father."

"Atsuki. You're a Mountain Lion. It's not in your nature to stay in a herd. It's about time for you to venture out, make your own territory and eventually find your own mate."

Atsuki's heart pounds. He was raised around many others so even though he always felt he would leave one day it also seemed so lonely to him.

Katsuki places a hand on his shoulder.

"Always do what in your gut feels right. Not what you feel you are suppose to do. Leave when your good and ready."

Atsuki smiles as relief fills his face. "Thank you father."

Katsuki grunts. Satisfied he pats their heads ruffling them and walks past them toward Izuku.

Izuku feels his heart pounding as his very large alpha approaches him.

His new heat was stirring from not mating last time, he felt it since this morning slowly creeping in. Katsuki now stands before him, his large cock hardening just from closing in on him. The wait was treacherous after Izuku kicked him out of the nest a few months ago.

But now, there is no escape.

"Izuku…" Katsuki's voice called out to him in a low timber and Izuku felt his slick drip out of him. He quietly moans, trying to restrain his voice in front of everyone.

His alpha crouches down and scents him, rubbing the glands of their necks together as he holds him close, nuzzling him. Izuku's back bows as he reaches up and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Katsuki scoops him up into his arms and begins walking back the way he came.

Kazuko is blushing with her hands on her cheeks as she watches Izuku get carried away in their father's arms.

"Wow~" She says in envy.

Atsuki who is also blushing rolls his eyes and pushes her. "Gross." He says with a smirk, and runs away from her fist trying to whack him again.

"Your face looks gross and dumb!" Atsuki tells her while laughing.

"No! Yours looks dumber!"

"Nuh uh! Mama said I look like father!"

"No you don't! Father looks strong and cool. You just look stupid!"

Izuku looks over Katsuki's shoulder, back at Kazuko and Atsuki running around longingly.

"Don't worry. They will be fine." Katsuki reassures.

Izuku smiles as he leans his chin against his shoulder. "I know."

"You'll see him again… Atsuki I mean."

"Really?" Izuku looks up curiously and Katsuki smiles down at him.

"Yeah…" Katsuki was still a little embarrassed but he did go check on his mother.

Words were exchanged. She asked what the hell he was doing there. He let her know he was making sure she didn't keel over and die.

There were kittens there. Three of them.

His father was there to. He gave him a cheerful hello.

Fucking weirdo.

Izuku leans up and kisses Katsuki on the corner of his mouth, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-"

"Thank you Katsuki. Your the best alpha I could've ever dreamed of having." Izuku says, blushing bashful with a coy smile on his lips.

Katsuki gapes openly at him, blushing as well as he registers the words that came out of that gorgeous mouth.

"Tch! O- obviously! No one can beat me! I'm the best after all!" He exclaims, embarrassed.

"Yes." Izuku says as he leans up and bites Katsuki's scent gland.

"Haann-?!"

Izuku then begins sucking on it, effectively driving him mad. They were halfway to the cave, he picked up his pace. Izuku's heat was heightening and his minty scent was getting to him much stronger now too.

"Damn fucking impatient ass sexy omega, gonna fuck you so good, ah! Shit!"

Izuku's sucking felt so good on the sensitive skin, Katsuki's cock was already raging hard.

He makes it to the cave and lays Izuku down on a new bed of furs.

It's much bigger this time, much softer too.

"Kacchan." Izuku moans.

Katsuki pouts. "She's not here. She's with the herd…"

"No.. you. Kacchan I… I love you. Please be mine, I need you. Please." Izuku's cheeks redden and Katsuki visibly shakes all the way down his body. Silently he crawls over Izuku, caging him in.

"I already said you were mine." He growls. "Fuck. I- I love you too. " It was barely a whisper.

Katsuki brings their lips together, they both moan into it as their tongues roam.

Katsuki's hands find Izuku's wide hips and slides them up his sides. Izuku opens his legs welcoming him in between them.

They break the kiss and Katsuki begins sucking Izuku's scent gland. Then going up and down his neck with soft nibbles.

Izuku is getting even more wet, his little cock dripping pre onto his belly as he moans aloud.

Katsuki starts groping Izuku's chest.

He notices how they fill his hands more now, how plush soft they felt, and how quickly his nipples hardened just from a little fondling.

"I never did get to taste that milk of yours." He growls, slightly jealous the little ones hogged him all to themselves.

"I'm sorr- ah!"

Katsuki sucks a nipple between his lips, squeezing his small breast as he teased it with his tongue.

He wonders if he can get anything to come out as Izuku moans.

He continues to fondle and grope him as his tongue teased and he sucked lightly until a slight sweetness hits his tongue. He encourages it by sucking a little harder, then it flows over his taste buds.

He swallows and opens his mouth with a grin. He chuckles while looking right into Izuku's eyes.

"Looks like they saved some for me after all."

Izuku's face was hot red, it felt strange having Katsuki drink from him. Breastfeeding was an intimate thing for just him and the children. But now he is feeling something new altogether, he liked it. It was so embarrassing though.

Katsuki brought a hand down and began fingering him as he switched to the other breast.

He couldn't wait to fuck into that tight heat again. Two fingers already and he knew he had to take the time to work him open.

He got Izuku's other nipple to start leaking and drank it greedily. Nibbling on the nipple and flicking his tongue over the hardened nub before he continues to drink more.

He fit in a third finger, stretching him out. Izuku grew more and more wet, squelching noises fill their ears as he stretches him out.

Katsuki takes a final gulp and releases his nipple. He chuckles and grins as he leans back and sees how undone Izuku looks below him.

Izuku is panting flush all over and a light sheen of sweat glossing his skin. His nipples continued to leak after Katsuki's stimulation, and Izuku is lifting his knees up, spreading his legs wider as he moans for more.

Katsuki takes his fingers out and slaps his large cock on top of Izuku's small ball sack. He then begins thrusting, rubbing his cock along Izuku's much smaller dick, teasing.

"What do you want?" Katsuki asks in a voice like gravel. Low and rugged and full of lust.

Izuku whimpers, Katsuki's cock was heavy and hot and the texture was stimulating even just rubbing it against his own dick. His voice hitches as he tries to speak.

"I- I need you inside me. Kacchan! PLEASE!"

Katsuki chuckles. He brings the heat of his cock to Izuku's entrance, prodding at the rim.

"Right here?"

Izuku whines. "Yes please! Fill me up! I wanna feel you inside me again!"

"Shiiiit." Katsuki can't hold back any longer and he begins pressing in. Rocking his hips as his cock slowly gets coated in Izuku's slick. Making his way in deeper without hurting him.

Once he started to ease in deeper and Izuku was stretching out to his size he was able to move much more easily.

The friction the texture of his cock caused had Izuku gasping with every thrust.

"Ahhn haaa ooohh fuck ah! Oohnn!" Izuku curses under his breath between his moans with his brows turned up and eyes screwed shut. It sends Katsuki to the moon, grinning from ear to ear to see his sweet little omega become so undone because of him.

He decided to pick up the pace, full and long, smacking balls deep into him with every thrust.

Katsuki begins nosing under Izuku's jaw licking his neck, rough tongue tasting where that amazing minty scent came from. He gets shivers from his head down his back and groans. Shaking his head wildly from it.

"I fucking love your smell ,I wish I could be this close to you every day. Haaahh."

Izuku's heart skips as his words.

Every day?

He knew Katsuki probably said those words in the heat of the moment. But it sure grabbed his attention. Even if it is just for a moment.

"Aahh!" Izuku is pulled from his thoughts as Katsuki adds more power into his trusts, hitting at an angle, causing him to see stars.

Katsuki's cock slides much more smoothly now. Every smack of his thrusts accompanied by the wet sound of Izuku's slick.

Izuku reaches up and grips Katsuki's hair with both hands as he leans up and kisses him eagerly, Katsuki holds him closer. They both groan into each others mouths as they move together. Katsuki thrusts deep as Izuku gyrates his hips against him.

Izuku cries out as he cums, all the stimulation grinding and pressing against that sensitive spot inside him pushes him over the edge.

Both of their bellies become sticky with sweat and cum as he clenches around Katsuki's cock.

Katsuki gasps as his balls quickly tightens and he cums, ribbing extending out and locking him inside Izuku. He bites Izuku's neck and groans as he continues to fill Izuku with wave after wave of cum.

Izuku looses his breath as he feels that thick notched cock extend inside him. Tears flow from his eyes as his body shudders.

Only the sound of their breathing can be heard as they unwind. Katsuki begins licking his bite, a rumbling like purr coming from him.

Izuku runs his fingers through blond locks, rubbing behind cat like ears as Katsuki nuzzles closer, kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Kacchaaan hehe." Izuku chuckles at the attention. It always surprises him how the stoic alpha becomes so affectionate after they mate.

"Y-u sh-ld stay he-." Katsuki mutters into his shoulder.

"What's that?"

Katsuki leans up and looks down at Izuku with a serious look in his eye.

"You should stay here. In my cave. You can still make a nest, I can protect you here. You don't need the herd, but you can go see your mother and Kazuko whenever you want. As my only Omega you should stay by my side. Unless… you plan to take another alpha later."

Izuku is shocked. First because he never heard Katsuki say so much at once. Though he's even more surprised by what he said.

He takes a hand up and cups Katsuki's cheek, surprised to see those crimson eyes gloss over wet as he tries to harden his face. He was truly hurt by the thought that he may take another alpha besides him someday.

"Of course I would love to stay, if you would take me... I would never even dream to be with any alpha but you Kacchan."

Katsuki's eyes widen in surprise, as if he was honestly expecting a rejection to his offer. His face flushes a deep crimson as he realises Izuku wanted him and only him.

Tears release from his eyes as he holds Izuku close and curses under his breath. Izuku smiles and wraps his arms around Katsuki's head.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After the new mating season is over, Katsuki walks Izuku over to the herd to see Inko and Kazuko. Izuku informs them he will be living in the forest with Katsuki but will always be near and will visit often.

Kazuko has fully matured but hasn't found a worthy buck yet. Taking her fathers words seriously. Several bucks have fought over her but none has won over her heart yet.

Izuku thinks she may not want to be part of a harem for a buck, he wonders if it's his fault she may never pick an alpha.

Inko reassures him that Kazuko will find her own path, as he found his, and to not worry.

Atsuki already left. Gone to travel though these vast forests and plains.

When he finally returns, it's after Izuku and Inko gave birth again, Kazuko is pregnant and due any day. She ended up mating with a buck who was older than Inko. He was wise and respectable and took very good individual care of all of his doe in his harem. Atsuki was happy for her.

He then finds Izuku and Katsuki's cave after visiting the herd and announces that he mated with a domesticated hybrid cat who lived with humans on a farm to the north.

Izuku smiled lovingly up at him from where he sat. He is in his nest that he made in the cave. He's with three newborns, one fawn and two kittens, all male blonds.

Atsuki couldn't help but notice the set up his father made for them in the cave. It reminded him greatly of the humans up in his own territory. Bedding, stored food, and even fire!

He smiles, realising that the attraction to a domesticated hybrid was a lot more natural then he originally thought.

Before leaving he begs Katsuki to teach him how to make fire. Katsuki reluctantly agrees but not before schooling him on the dangers he learned it comes with.

Izuku laid on his side and began feeding the newborns before they got fussy. He happily watched Katsuki and Atsuki talk and banter about new knowledge they have acquired and things that would make their families safe and prosperous.

Little did Atsuki know it was actually Izuku who discovered how to make fire, to keep the cave warm during the winter. By accident… and it nearly killed them, but he discovered it none the less. Katsuki told Izuku to leave the fire making to him after that.

He smiles content. Feeling that everything is perfect the way things are now. His mother and children are safe and happy. With his eyes on Katsuki he falls asleep warm with the little ones in his arms.

END


End file.
